


Кое-что о крысах, опиуме и одиноких ворах

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Opium, Rats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Когда твой собеседник та ещё чумная крыса...
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)
Kudos: 4





	Кое-что о крысах, опиуме и одиноких ворах

Крыса была упитанная и серьёзная. Гаррета из блаженной полудрёмы. Зверёк, ничуть не стесняясь, сидел на задних лапках в квадрате света, пристально смотрел на Гаррета. Крыса была большая, серая густой мех, слабо поблёскивал, а тёмные глаза-бусины полнились неведомыми мыслями.

\- Корво? - ощущая себя нелепо, поинтересовался Гаррет. У Лорда-защитника Императрицы были на редкость глупая шутка, дарованная ему Чужим - вселяться в животных. Естественно, это чудовище из Бездны, явно ближайший родственник Трикстера, если не он сам, то не просто так выбрал Аттано, чтобы подарить ему силы. Корво безумно веселило пугать Гаррета, выбираясь из темных углов. После всего случившегося с Эрин и Прималью, Гаррет с иногда вызывающим подозрением и многовековой вышагивающий из них мужчина, которого он никак не мог заметить.

Крыса ответить не желала, а только убеждала, что это не подтверждено.

\- Считаешь, это смешно? - все еще испытывали неловкость от продолженного Гаррета.

Крыс в ответ на все вопросы, связанные с лежачими носами.

\- Да, это опиум, - с вызовом и раздражением ответил Гаррет. - Я тренировался в концентрации. И мне нужно было её подкреплять. Это с ним проще, чем с маковыми цветами.

Что-то возмущённо пропищав, она быстро перебралась в тумбочку, вознамерившись скрыться под ней.

\- Подожди ты, - стараясь, чтобы просьба не прозвучала слишком жалко, Гаррет схватил спички. - Не так уж часто я его использую. Я не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть. Ты решаешь с Бароном ...

Крылья успокаивающие - интенсивно почесывались. Только хорошо загадывались лампы. Гаррет с лёгким недоумением наблюдатель за странным поведением Корво. Впрочем, иногда он вытворял и не такое. Может быть, этот его божок, Чужой, заключил с ним очередную сделку.

Эта мысль была неприятной.

\- Ты не хочешь превратиться? - уже прямо сказал Гаррет, наблюдая за реакцией. Крыса усиленно делала вид, что слушает его, но не понимает. - Только не говори, что все-таки застрял в этом обличье. Я не возьму в руки крысу.

На его слова не последовало никакой реакции. Гаррет мрачно уставился на крысу. Зверёк отвечал ему тем же.

\- Впрочем, - Гаррет решил сменить тему на ту ночь, которая закончилась большинством их разговоров. ? Иди ко мне.

Крыса послушно опустилась на кровать. Гаррет нервно поднял ноги с пола, не дожидаясь, когда он приблизится к своим сапогам, как бы титулованным и привлекательным поселенцам они не были в себе, он не переносил. Коро превращается именно в них! Почему это могут быть птицы или кошки?

— Ну и... Чужой с тобой, — с раздражением ругнулся Гаррет, и, уступив малодушию, забросил ноги на кровать, принимаясь расстёгивать бессчётные крепления на сапогах. Если Корво вздумалось проверять его терпение, то он не собирался играть в эти глупые игры.

Обувь полетела на пол. Крыса с интересом подобралась к сапогам и, обнюхав новый предмет, чихнула. Сожалея, что не бросил обувкой сразу в зверька, Гаррет с раздражением произнёс:

— Ты думаешь, что я буду разговаривать с крысой? Будь она сто раз ты?

Крыса замерла, вся обратившись в слух.

***

Вернувшийся от барона Норткреста, Корво, не утруждая себя карабканьем по стенам, переместился к окну башни. С опаской проверив внешнюю сторону рамы на активированные ловушки и не обнаружив их, он выяснил, что хозяин был дома. Перебравшись через подоконник и, по привычке тихо ступая в тенях, Корво удивлённо застыл на верхней ступеньке лестницы, заслышав голос Гаррета. До этого момента Аттано никогда не видел у вора других людей — скупщики краденного, коллеги и разнообразные тёмные личности, с существованием которых приходилось мириться, встречались с ним на нейтральной территории. Сделав несколько шагов, Корво замер во второй раз: в ярком свете масляной лампы он увидел Гаррета полулежащего на своей постели. Мастер-вор с неподдельной страстью в голосе рассказывал об одном из своих недавних дел, о котором Аттано был наслышан из перешептываний стражи и многостраничного отчёта донельзя обозлённого Ловца Воров. Эмоциональный рассказ сопровождался резкой жестикуляцией — в изящных пальцах была зажата длинная трубка для курения опиума. И это неплохо объясняло причину того, что немым собеседником Гаррета была крыса. Серого зверька рассказ впечатлял, она сидела на задних лапках и заворожено слушала.

«В любом случае, - решил Аттано, наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица, смотрящего на него, на крысу, - Видеться с Гарретом стоило чаще». И разговаривать».


End file.
